Eg, Egg 'n' Eggy
by G. Lonely
Summary: The Eds try to scam Rolf when things go awall. Now the Eds have been turned to eggs! What will they do?


Author's Note

I hope this is good. It should be funny, or, so I hope. Get ready for my very humorous story. Enjoy!

**EG EGG N EGGY**

"Come oneq and all to Eddy's Fortune Teller." Cried Eddy. It was just one of their poorly planned scams. This time, Ed had a turban on his head. He was supposed to be the fortuneteller. "Make yourself look convincing Lumpy, this is what will get our pigeons coming in." Said Eddy. "I can't feel my toast Eddy." Said Ed, sounding excited. "Really now Eddy, do you really think this scam will work? I mean, who believes in fortune tellers I ask you?" Said Edd. "Quiet sock head, someone's coming!" ordered Eddy.

Just then, Rolf walked up to the stand. "Greetings suburb living Ed boys, what are you doing with this large, box shaped piece of wood contraption?" asked Rolf. "You're in luck Rolfy boy, because you could be the first on your block to get your fortune told by Swami Ed." Replied Eddy. "A person humamijig? What is this fortune telling of which you speak of?" asked Rolf. "Come sit down Rolfy boy." Rolf went and sat down. Ed then began to concentrate (yeah right!). "You Rolf, shall hit Eddy in the head with powdered yams, then sprout the wings of a bat and devour the heads of chickens in the thirteenth dimension." Said Ed. Rolf then looked wide- eyed. His expression then changed to anger. "You dare speak of the powdered yams of modesty? Rolf shall put an old family curse on you Ed boys!" exclaimed Rolf. Rolf then started dancing around and chanting strange, foreign words. "What's with Rolf double d?" asked Eddy. "It seems to be an ancient old country ritual. A curse of some sort." Replied Edd. Rolf then stopped. "Your lives shall now be filled with pain and misery!" he exclaimed and walked away.

The three Eds stood there motionless. They felt strange, and then they started twitching, then transformed. "What is happening double d?" asked Ed. "I don't know, we seem to be rearranging our molecules and taking a different form!" replied double d. They felt a major change then all went black.

The three Eds were beginning to wake up. Their heads hurt and they felt weird. "What happened? I feel like I've been hit by a falling stove!" said Eddy. He looked around, he saw Ed and double d, but they weren't Ed and double d. They looked like eggs! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Eddy. "What happened?" Double d looked around. "We seemed to have… transformed into eggs!" replied double d. Ed looked around. "Oh no guys! Rolf must have cursed us to turn into the Egg People of Zargon like in 'Attack of the Pants People'! Now we must feast on the stems of roses!" cried Ed. "I don't think that's what happened Ed. We must find Rolf, he might be the only one who knows what to do." Replied Edd.

Ed, Edd and Eddy walked down the street of the cul-de-sac. They were all alone when they ran into Kevin and Naz. "Ed, Edd, Eddy, is that you?" asked Naz. "Yeah, its us." Replied Eddy. "Ha! More like Eg, Egg and Eggy!" exclaimed Kevin, and he and Naz laughed. The three Eds then walked away, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, Kevin makes me so mad! Why I outta…" "Come down Eddy, don't get all fired up. Once we find Rolf we'll be fine." Said double d. They walked a little further to Rolf's house. They saw Rolf giving food to the chickens. "Ooh, chickens!" cried Ed and he ran over to the chickens, which then chases him around, trying to sit on him. "Ah! Make them stop guys. They're trying to sit on me!" cried Ed. "Rolf, we need your help, how can we get out of this form?" asked double d. "Yeah Rolf, give us a break. We know you didn't mean to curse us." Said Eddy. "Oh come now Eddy, you don't actually believe in that curse shenanigans do you?" asked double d. "SILENCE!" cried Rolf. "You simple minded Ed boys paid your price. I hope you have learned never to give tomfoolery to the son of a shepherd no?" "Of course, we've learned." Said all of the Eds. "Good, follow Rolf."

Rolf led them to the chicken coop. He picked up three chickens and put the Eds into a giant nest. He then placed the chickens on top to them. "Okay Ed boys, you now must let the warmth of the chickens warm you for three days." Said Rolf. "Three days!" exclaimed Eddy. "Why I outta…" But Rolf slammed the chicken coop door behind him.

Three days past and Rolf returned to the chicken coop. "Okay Ed boys, your time is up." Just then, the Ed's eggshells broke, revealing the three Eds just as they were before. Eddy gave a sigh of relief. "I thought we were going to be like this forever. Oh, and since you got your fortune read, you need to pay, so cough up Rolfy boy!" said Eddy, holding out his hand. "Eddy no!" cried double d. Rolf's head turned red. He pulled up his sleeves and flexed his muscles. "Bad idea Eddy." Said double d. Rolf began to walk toward them. "Son of a gun Ed boys!" exclaimed Rolf. "Skip to my Lou, ha guys?" said Ed and Rolf sprang at the three Eds.


End file.
